


Wandering

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Homesickness, Hope, Poetry, wandering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the quest Samwise hopes to see the Shire again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering

_Wandering over dell and glen_  
silent night wanes on  
the road stretching ever forward  
shadow and fear follow me  


_Wandering over hill and plain_  
glorious day shines on  
the path steering ever homeward  
hope and courage beckon me  


_I shall find thee ere I lay to rest_


End file.
